


The Soul of Fluff

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pets, Self-Esteem Issues, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Ibuki has a surprise for Peko





	The Soul of Fluff

'Hey hey! Wake up!'

Pekoyama Peko opened one eye. She couldn't see well without her glasses, but she could still make out the silhouette of her girlfriend hanging over her, blocking the light from the window. She rubbed her eyes with her hands balled into fists and a soft yawn before grabbing her glasses and putting them on.

'What is it, Mioda...I mean, Ibuki?' she asked matter-of factly, covering her yawn up with her hand.

'Peko-chan! I can't believe you forgot!' Ibuki crossed her arms on her chest with a scoff. 'It's time for Ibuki's surprise!'

Peko desperately rushed through her memories, trying to make sense of what was happening. Ah, that was it. Ibuki had promised to take her somewhere on their six month anniversary. That must have been it.

'I'm afraid that I forgot that it was supposed to be today,' she admitted, a blush tinting her cheeks. 'But I remember now.'

'You didn't make any other plans, did you?' Ibuki sounded concerned but ready to accept that outcome if it were the case, however reluctantly.

'No, no,' Peko assured, sitting up on the bed. 'I don't have any other obligations today. I am ready to go as soon as I get dressed.'

'Ibuki thinks you should also eat something. It's not like we need to go like, right now, you know?' Ibuki said, fiddling with her fingers. 

'Oh.' Peko considered for a few seconds. 'If you think that's preferable, I won't decline. I assumed it was more time-sensitive, since you made the effort to wake me up yourself.'

'Oh, Ibuki just wanted to wake you up,' she admitted with an innocent smile, 'but she's going to make breakfast now so you can get dressed in peace, you sexy thing!' she added with fingerguns before leaving the bedroom.

Peko, now blushing furiously, got out of the bed. At this point, she should have gotten used to Ibuki's constant flirting and innuendos – they had been together for a while, after all, and before that were classmates for three years, and yet she still got flustered nearly everytime.

She got dressed quickly and left the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen.

'Oh, perfect timing!' Ibuki exclaimed, setting two plates down on the table. 'Ibuki just finished making eggs! Eat up so we can go already!'

Their breakfast consisted of tea and eggs on toast. Ibuki watched Peko carefully as she finished her own meal in reccord time, burning her tongue on the hot tea. 

Within 10 minutes, they were done. Ibuki paced around the room, occassionally jumping in place from excitement, while Peko was putting on her jacket. She still had no clue where they were going, and according to Ibuki, she wasn't going to know until they get there.

'Is this necessary?' she asked hesitantly when Ibuki covered her eyes by wrapping a scarf around her head.

'It is! Else you're going to peek!' Ibuki insisted. 'That would be cheating!'

'Couldn't I just close my eyes?' Peko tried again.

'Hmmm...Ibuki supposes that makes sense, but better safe than sorry!'

'Is this truly safe?' Peko asked, starting to sweat.

'Yeah! Just take Ibuki's hand and don't let go!' Ibuki insisted, grabbing Peko's hand and leading her out the door. 'We're not going anywhere far, Ibuki promises!'

Indeed, it wasn't.

After about ten minutes, Peko fiinally finished her blindfolded march into the unknown with only mild inconveniences on the way, such as a pebble that ended up under her foot out of nowhere, almost causing her to trip.

The scarf was removed and now she could finally put her glasses back on and see.

'Oh...' she gasped softly upon seeing where she was. She looked at Ibuki, who was standing beside her with a proud expression, gesturing at her to go inside.

Into the pet store.

Peko gulped. She felt her hands shaking. She hadn't interacted with animals in a long time – they tended to run away from her, sending danger. However, she craved the feeling of petting the soft, fluffy fur, and missed it dearly. Stuffed animals weren't enough to satisfy her.

'Is it really fine for me to...?'

'Of course, silly! We're going inside, c'mon!' Ibuki grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside.

Inside, there were many cages with multiple animals inside. Most of them were asleep, but some eyed the girls curiously. Peko silently kneeled in front of the hamster cages. The hamsters were all awake and looked at her with their beady eyes, their whiskers moving quickly.

And then, all of them turned away from her at once, digging their little paws into the bedding of the cage.

Of course. That's what always happened.

She shouldn't be surprised. And yet, she felt it weighing on her heart.

Just as she was about to get up from her knees, she noticed that she had made a mistake. There was, in fact, one hamster that did not turn away from her, and was now staring at her intently, its pink nose sniffing curiously. Its tiny paws almost seemed to be reaching out to her.

Peko remained there as if hypnotized by the animal. She barely registered that Ibuki was saying something to the employee standing nearby, who then opened the cage and grabbed the hamster gently before handing it over to the mesmerized woman.

The tiny creature looked at her some more before curling up in her hands, breathing quietly.

'You must be really good with animals!' the employee remarked. 'This li'l guy warmed up to you already!'

'Peko-chan, do you want to adopt him?' Ibuki asked gently, stroking her shoulder.

'Adopt...?' Peko mumbled, still staring at the hamster. 'Yes...yes, I would love to,' she said firmly, petting it with her thumb. A smile found its way onto her stoic face.

Ibuki and the employee picked out the cage and acccessories to put inside, but Peko was still entirely focused on the ball of fluff in her hands, giggling to herself as she stroked its fragile body. She was careful not to startle it, but it didn't seem to mind anything she was doing.

She didn't register when they ended up back outside, or how long it took to get home. She only knew that eventually she carefully put the hamster in its cage, which it then proceeded to explore as she watched.

'So, Peko-chan, do you have any name ideas?'

'Not yet,' Peko admitted, snapping back into reality. 'However...' she cut herself off, got up, and pulled surprised Ibuki into a tight hug. 'Thank you!' she said, uncharacteristically cheerful. 'I'll take good care of him! I can't believe he's not scared of me!'

'Of course he isn't,' Ibuki dismissed, kissing her temple. 'There's nothing scary about you, Peko-chan.'

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new hamster this week ok. Enjoy my hamster propaganda


End file.
